nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Balboa
Robert "Rocky" Balboa is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 5. Appearance Rocky Balboa is a human male of above average height and a lean, muscled build. He wrestles in boxing attire, including gloves. His earlier attire bears the flag of the United States of America while his later attire is a less flashy black number. NoDQ CAW History Season 5 Rocky Balboa debuted on episode two of NoDQ Pacific against the Mummy. Balboa outperformed the Mummy massively, taking no damage from his opponent and staying on top of him with a series of punches before landing a Widow Maker for an easy victory. Rocky enjoyed a similarly easy time on the fourth episode of NoDQ Pacific against Sir Lancelot, showcasing a little more of his wrestling ability but still ultimately winning in straightforward fashion. On episode nine of NoDQ Pacific, Balboa would clash with Mike Tyson, with the latter having been behind a series of videos insulting Balboa's prowess. Both men were so focused on trying to out-box one another that they forgot they were in a wrestling match and were counted out of the ring at the same time as they fought up the entrance ramp. On the following episode, Balboa was schedule to fight Michael Myers but Charles Manson attacked Myers and led to the match never starting. At King of the Pacific, Balboa and Tyson would face one another in a Boxing Match. Tyson seemed to have the advantage in the early rounds of the fight but Rocky was not to be deterred and swung momentum in his favour in the later rounds. In the final round of the match, Tyson attempted to use illegal tactics but was knocked off his feet and out cold by an uppercut from Rocky. On episode thirteen of NoDQ Pacific, Balboa and Tyson clashed once more in a wrestling match. The result was the same, however, with Rocky picking up victory following a Widow Maker. On the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific Rocky faced The Rock. Rocky pulled off an impressive victory in the match but was assaulted by James Bond after it ended, with Bond keen to see which of the two Superstars- as yet undefeated in NoDQ CAW- was the most dominant. On the final episode of NoDQ Pacific, Rocky faced NoDQ Pacific Champion Las Vegas Link. Bond interfered in the match to try and get Rocky to lose, but his interference eventually gave Rocky the disqualification victory instead. After the match, Bond and Link double-teamed Rocky until Spider-Man arrived to even the odds. At Date With Destiny, Bond and Rocky would face one another in the ring. Despite putting up a strong showing, Rocky was forced to submit to the Ankle Lock, ending his NoDQ CAW winning streak. Season 8 Rocky next showed up at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, where he helped Conehead to his feet after a loss to the Terminator. Rocky took Conehead away to be trained under his tutelage and a video package of Rocky's handiwork was shown at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6, with Conehead apparently making progress under Rocky. At The Road to Title Haunt 3, Conehead and Rocky Balboa teamed against The Serial Killers II for an opportunity to earn a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match. The might of Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers proved too much for the team, however, with Myers knocking Rocky off the apron with a Running Chop Block before pinning Conehead after a 10/31. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, Rocky entered the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match for a chance to earn a NoDQ Interactive Championship match. Rocky was the fifth entrant in the match and managed a reasonably impressive showing, landing a hit on former NoDQ CAW Champion Zatoichi but was ultimately thrown out of the match by Freddy Krueger and James Bond. Season 9 Rocky would compete in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent was the debuting Skeletor. Unfortunately for Rocky, Skeletor proved more than the Italian Stallion could handle, with a Jackhammer sealing Rocky's fate. Real World History Balboa is the title character in the Rocky film series. He is portrayed by his creator, Sylvester Stallone. Rocky is credited with being the character that launched Stallone's career and remains perhaps his most iconic role, as well as one of the most iconic movie characters of all time. Stallone has portrayed Rocky in all eight films in the series. He is named after legendary boxer Rocky Marciano but his character is loosely based on Chuck Wepner, a boxer who once lasted almost fifteen rounds with Muhammad Ali. In-ring Style and Personality Balboa's wrestling style relies, predictably, on punches. Rocky is a capable, skilled boxer who knows exactly what strikes to use for any given situation to turn the tide in his favour in a wrestling match. All the same, Balboa is capable of wrestling when he wants to and his finishing move, the Widow Maker, is one of the most devastating in all of NoDQ CAW. Finishing Moves *Widow Maker *Rolling Attack (Spinning Diving Punch) *Rock Bottom *'Momentum Shift': Left Hook (Power of the Punch) Category:Superstars Category:Movie Icons